DEBAJO DE ESA PIEL
by Ka-Gura Uzumaki
Summary: Correr no significa escapar, inclinarse dado el peso de un fracaso no significa doblegarse, carecer de aliento ante el frío no supone estar muerto, eso solo se puede conocer si hurgas más bajo la piel, descubriras que ya no tengo amor porque no saqué. AU y Sakura Occ. Dis-fru-ten!


**Domo queridos! Despues de mucho timepo sin pasarme por aqui (concreto perfil/publicar algo interesting y eso) he escrito algo decente por fin, n saben como está mi pelo de tanto tirar de él. Es una historia en tercera persona pero centrada en el personaje, no uso ni subrallado ni cursiva por que no hay diálogos.**

**Es una historia de Sakura muy Occ, mundo alternativo AU y no habla de amor. En mi primera angst y deseo que pasen, leean y que les guste. No olviden los favorites, los reviews y esas "Chuminadas" que a los escritres tanto nos gustan. (psst si tu si un follow por ejemplo no estaria na' mal ;). ENJOY.**

* * *

**DEBAJO DE ESA PIEL**

Bajo la lluvia intensa de esa noche, el caro vestido, en el que tanto había invertido, quedo hecho jirones y ahora recogido en un bulto entre sus piernas. Las mangas de sedas manchadas, ya oscuras, mientras mantenía entre los dedos un trozo de esa tela y poco a poco fue deshilandola. Ni la luna deseaba alzarse esa noche donde, sin compañía. todo estaba perdido.

Los zapatos negros de aguja estaban tirados bajo el tercer y el último escalón del gran teatro, escaleras de mármol blanco original, manchadas de barro por el constante trámite de artistas y gente importante, con el destino bajo el contorno de sus ojos. Ella ya había soportado el suyo, que con el peso de un piano de cola, se había enganchado a su alma y había tirado de ella sin pudor.

Podía oír esos aplausos desde fuera, los gritos y silbidos de la gente emocionada que no eran dirigidos hacia ella, no esa noche tan especial que definiría su futuro, en solo 5 minutos había sido un total chasco, ahora con la vida arruinada, el pelo destrozado, y el alma rota dejaba caer la lluvia sobre su frágil persona.

Las lágrimas mezcladas con el agua salada, que colmaba el cielo negro, borraba su maquillaje cuidadosamente confeccionado y le daba una expresión de cuerpo muerto, grave era su palidez junto con las luces de la bella ciudad.

Por la calle pasaba gente simplemente ajena a los problemas de Sakura, que como sombras grises pasaban a su lado con expresiones en sus rostros, casi como pintados al óleo, casi reales.

Elevó la cabeza al cielo y peinó el cabello hacia atrás, su vestido llevaba una pequeña flor sujetada en uno de los tirantes, con una pequeña pinza dorada que mojada refugia. Esa pinza se hundió en su pelo casi desapareciendo, el flequillo quedo partido en dos desigual, goteando como una hoja con el rocío de la mañana, contando gota a gota quedo hipnotizada, pero algo penetró por sus oídos que le crispo los nervios e hizo que se levantara.

Esa canción empezó a sonar enmudeciendo la sala, lentamente una voz masculina lleno los huecos del silencio, el piano era acariciado por sus largos dedos decorados con dos anillos, y gustoso emitía los sonidos que el artista pedía. Con la cabeza ladeada marcaba lentamente el ritmo de la canción que deseaba compartir con sus oyentes, su voz sonaba melodiosa casi como si fluyera directamente del corazón. El público conmovido reprimía suspiros y lágrimas con las mangas, enjuagaban el sudor con pañuelos decorados, contenían escalofríos acomodándose de nuevo las chaquetas.

En el instante en el que la pieza finalizó, la sala se llenó de gritos, gente levantándose y silbando, familias de otro artistas con sonrisas falsas dándole la enhorabuena, la familia de él, padre madre y hermano tomándolo mientras se fundían en un abrazo de amor familias. Su madre, tan parecida a él pero a la vez tan distinta lo comía a besos mientras ambos, padre y hermano, sonreían y aseguraban que lo había hecho fenomenal.

El premio iba a ser suyo, aseguraban con secos golpes de cabeza y una sonrisa petulante tatuada en su cara.

Ahora lo odiaría toda la vida, lo veía todo desde la puerta. Con el vestido recogido en una mano y la otra apoyada en el gran portón de relieves dorados, el rostro desencajado y los ojos abiertos en demasía.

Sus sueños siendo asesinados por el hombre que un día amó, viéndole sonreír junto a su familia, siendo querido, vitoreado, y ni siquiera se dignó a girarse.

Unos toques de talón la alertaron a su izquierda, viendo a una mujer rubia correr, tropezándose con los jueces e invitados que rodeaban a los Uchiha, lanzarse al cuello del pelinegro y recibir un sonoro beso en los labios.

Ira, frustración e frío entre otras cosas, hicieron que Sakura le lazara la pinza de su pelo, que en realidad fue un regalo de él, bien se lo devolvió con mucha gratitud, el portón se cerró con un fuerte estruendo haciendo disminuir el sonido del salón que después de unos instantes volvió a la normalidad.

El pequeño pedacito de oro golpeo el hombro del mencionado para luego caer y partirse en pequeños pedazos, que al agacharse por curiosidad se vio reflejado que un modo que no le gustó.

Decidió aprovechar el auge presente y olvidar el pasado, aplasto bajo su suela el trozo grande restante convirtiéndolo en polvo, pronto todo se lo llevaría el viento.

Salió fuera prácticamente corriendo, la ropa pegada al cuerpo empezaba a caérsele, su pelo húmedo le dificultaba la vista, las lágrimas se la nublaban y el corazón amenazaba con salirse. Finalmente cuando llego al segundo escalón, se colocó los zapatos, lentamente y avanzo al tercero. Desde allí pudo ver, en la esquina más recóndita del cielo, un trocito de luna medio oculta por un frondoso bosque.

Camino por la cera a pasos cortos cantando mentalmente esa canción que desde que la oyó por primera vez la hizo llorar. Nunca lo pudo evitar, pero eran todas las veces que la oía o la tocaba con el piano, que perdía el mundo de vista. Algo mágico que no surgía con nada más.

Cuando llegó a casa lo encontró todo a oscuras, sus padres que no habían asistido a la ceremonia, no habían visto su gran fallo, que le arruinó. Avanzó por el pasillo sin prender la luz, sus pies la condujeron a la habitación de música, ocupada solo por un piano y una pequeña mesa, donde escribir las partituras, la silla de madera seguía en el suelo tal y como anoche, cuando levantó de golpe y salió de casa con la nueva canción en mente y los nervios a flor de piel.

Fue en ese entonces cuando le dieron una oportunidad de nueva vida y cumplir ese sueño, cantar su canción acompañada de piano delante de casi un millón de personas, entre ellos músicos reconocidos, ex estrellas y autores de otras canciones, y otros participantes como ese Uchiha por ejemplo.

Aparto el taburete del piano y se sentó en el, a veinte centímetros del teclado tomo aire y cerró los ojos. Volvía a oír las voces de los presentes, las notas del piano ampliadas por la profundidad del alto techo del teatro.

El frio micrófono cerca de sus labios emitiendo las primeras palabras de la canción, llegando poco a poco a la primera estrofa, los dedos sobre el piano se sentían fríos y rígidos al inicio, poco a poco se fueron fundiendo con él.

Llegando casi al rincón más lejano de su mente la canción sonaba clara y angelical, con el cuerpo recto pero relajado fue llegando hacia ese momento, donde la estrofa numero dos empezaba, donde esa era el momento en que más valía, un cambio de tono llegar a los más alto para luego bajar. Como en una nube, con esa sensación de la piel erizada, le picaba la nariz y sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse pero, en el momento crucial una nota no sonó. Soltó una especio de golpe de mesa que rompió todo el ambiente.

Había dos notas de ella y la volvió a pulsar pero emitió el mismo sonido, los jueces levantaron la mano, los tres, Sakura abrió los ojos asustada e intercambió miradas con el primer de ellos, pero esa tecla que por tercera vez no son hizo que los tres negasen.

Uno de los músico, Jaqueline en persona, subió al escenario mientras la peligrosa la seguía con la mirada hasta posarse a su lado, toco esa tecla que emitió un laborioso y harmónico "la", con mucha altanería i desafío en todo su ser, la mujer la toco tres veces más, se reía de ella.

Dos hombre subieron por las escalerillas de atrás y agarrándola por los brazos pero sin arrastrarla la echaron, pero antes paso por la fila del medio que separaba a los tres jueces, dos en el lado derecho y un en el otro, y por el medio del populacho que con risas y comentarios mal hirientes le lanzaban miradas de reproche o desprecio. Maldijo el día que confió en sí misma y subió por exactamente ese camino.

Volvió a la habitación de su casa y repitió el proceso, la sensación era diferente pero la canción era exactamente la misma. En ese mismo instante entraban sus padres pero no los oyó, ellos decidieron escuchar a su hija tocar para saber si había ganado o había perdido, su hija no les había contado mucho sobre el asunto pero sabían que lo hacía con mucho empeño.

La primera estrofa salió casi sola pero sus cejas se mantenían casi juntas hacia arriba, y tal y como esperó la nota maldito volvió a ladrar cortando seco y destrozando la pieza.

Golpeó el teclado con ambas manos, todas las notas sonaron mezcladas, como alaridos.

En su garganta se agolparon un montón de palabras, no podia hablar, la hicieron llorar e hipar con fuerza, finalmente no remito ningún sentimiento. Se levantó y rompió el vestido que llevaba usando mucha fuerza, desgarrando el pecho y estiró hacia abajo, cortando finamente la yema de sus dedos.

Quedo con la camiseta interior y las largas medias ahora totalmente impresentables, se sentó más cerca de lo que debería, hecho el cuerpo hacia delante y se curvo hacia dentro, y finalmente lo saco todo.

La canción empezó con un tono medio, no cuidaba las pautas, solo la cantaba, salía, el piano respondía a sus órdenes como un perro viejo y manso, como solía cuando improvisaba.

No contó las estrofas pero un escalofrió la recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando casi llegaba a la segunda, decidió cambiar de idioma e uso el inglés porque en ese instante le pareció.

La voz de perro del piano ya nunca más se oyó. Termino la canción con el tono del inicio y los ojos cerrados. Fue cuando entraron sus padres y la abrazaron sin decir nada, sabían todo sin tener la necesidad de preguntar.

A las dos semanas, la necesidad de salir regresó, después de 14 días de tranquilidad, sin lamentaciones, sin asistir al instituto ni acudir a las llamadas de sus amigos. Comiendo como debía y dormir lo necesario. No volvería a llorar por ese caso, así lo juró.

Esta vez esas ganas la llamaron de noche, que pasadas las 2 y lloviendo salió a la calle. En esas noches el frio era intenso y el viento te helaba las mejillas, las noches en las que la luna casi susurraba a tu lado.

Tomo la callejuela que daba a la calle principal y después de un camino angosto el parque principal se abrió ante ella. Sus botas se hundían en el barro donde normalmente jugaban los niños, paro delante de los columpios que chirriaban al ritmo de la corriente, debajo de ellos se formaron dos arcos que en ellos se veía reflejada, solo con verse, demacrada y totalmente impresentable, con el pelo que tanto le costó cuidarse corto más arriba de los hombros, sonrió.

-¿Con quién hablar si nadie quiere escucharte?- se sentó en el primero que encontró, empezó a mecerse suavemente mientras tarareaba esa canción que de nuevo la hacía volar pero esta vez cambio la frase principal, la que confeccionaba la obra, su título y el significado.

Creo una melodía totalmente distinta, sabiendo que bajo su piel, a aparte de sangre, también existían angustias, miedo, fracasos, bondad, maldad, esperanza, voces que ocultan el más profundo del alma de cada individuo.

-Y qué es eso, bajo esa piel...- Esas lágrimas, hechas de mar turbio regresaron a esa tierra de nadie, donde ni las promesas se mantienen.

Vienes a buscarme

Que quieres, dime

Amor, ¿dónde vive?

Bajo la piel hay sangre,

De color rojo, sabor acre

Mis ojos brillan con poder,

Bajo el color de mi piel.

* * *

**EY alguien que ha pasado por aqui!. :3 espero que lo hayas disfrutado, dejame un recuerdo y nos vemos en otra! **

_-Kagura Akuma-_


End file.
